Story of my Life: Beginning
by deenew27
Summary: Enzo is a vampire womanizer who doesn't do girlfriends, but is interested in a change. Bonnie is a woman who's to uptight with anger issues and need some help in the romance department. They meet at a bar one night soon a passion that neither of them know they had is awaken. Bonnie is not a witch, but I promise that she's supernatural. I don't Own the VD Characters just my own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 My Life

My life ended a long time ago, way before you were born, mate. Then it began again when my friends mother saved me from a deadly disease. Now here I am in the twenty first century still not understanding this world. I had not gotten any better, I mean bloody conflicts and war are happening and still neither side wants to throw in the towel. Enough about boring politics Your probably curious to why I've lived so long. Well the truth is I'm not alive I'm literally a dead man walking. You guessed it I'm a vampire.

The supernatural live in this world though most of us keep to ourselves not really wanting to draw too much attention. I'm a cold-hearted vampire I drain my victims till they are almost pale. I've never had to deal with vampire hunters which in my case is a good thing. I even have a job at a rather successful business in California so no, I'm not your normal pale vampire. I'm a ladies man to no end. Don't ask me why it's just easier that way, plus there are no woman out there who just want to settle down. If there was I stop being a womanizer. Not likely of that happening.

Enzo heads home after he gets off of work grabs a couple blood bags from the fridge and heads to his room. He sighs drinks his blood before hopping in the shower. After that he comes out towel wrapped around his waist he sees that his phone is flashing. _What does Damon want now?_ Enzo groans, but picks it up.

Damon _Enzo_

 _What do you want?_

Damon chuckles. Well, that's one hell of a greeting.

Enzo sighs frustrated. _Spit it out mate, I don't have all day._

Alright, jeez we are going to get hammered I feel like crap because Rebekah are fighting and I just need to have a guys night maybe get laid.

 _Where at Damon?_

Not our usual let's go to La Cita Bar I hear the drinks are worth the price. Say 9:45ish

 _Fine I'll meet you there._

He hangs up then goes to his dresser to get his look. Once he's ready he gets in his grey with black stripes a 1987 Monte Carlo SS T-top. He heads to the night club. Upon his arrival he sees Damon already at work talking to a brunette. He shakes his head before getting out. "Enzo, meet Elena." Enzo nods then looks at Damon, "I'll head in." Enzo goes inside and heads straight for the bar. "Get me a bourbon." The bartender nods and gets his drink. When he comes back Enzo notices that a woman with caramel skin with long black hair wearing a dress that should be illegal right next to him.

"I'll have a bourbon neat, and keep 'em coming." She said which for some reason turned Enzo on. "Rough day?" He asks his breath catches when she looks at him he's hazel brown eyes meet her green one. She smirks, "You use that line on every girl you meet?" Her drink arrives and she takes a sip. "Only the beautiful ones, and they are rare these days." He wasn't lying all of his flings were pretty never beautiful. She rolls her eyes. "I'm Lorenzo St. John." He extends his hand to her. She look down at his hand then back at him, "So you just expect me to fall for that?" _Damn I love a challenge, she might my next conquest._ Enzo shakes his head. "No, all I'm trying to do is make conversation."

"Fine I'll play along for now, I'm Bonnie Bennett." He takes her hand and kisses it. "A pleasure." Bonnie pulls her hand away. "Really?" He looks confused, "You'll have to forgive me I was born in London it's a common greeting there." Bonnie studies him then downs the rest of her drink. The bartender fills it up. "So Bonnie, are you going to tell me how horrid your day was?" Bonnie doesn't look at him, "Was it really all that bad?" Bonnie downs that and then looks at him. "Yes, Lorenzo it was." He smiles. "Call me Enzo." She shakes her head. "So what happened?" Bonnie sighed. "I was fired, for something that I didn't do."

He downs his drink then gets another, "What didn't you do?" Bonnie doesn't look at him "Well I didn't have sex with both my bosses for the past six years nor did I cheat them out of their money." Enzo choked on his drink. "How could they blame you for that?" Bonnie sighs. "There's another like me who works there, but it they can't tell the difference even though my hair is longer than hers." Enzo looks into her eyes, "That is terrible, I don't think you deserve that." Bonnie smirks, "Like you care." Enzo takes her hand in his, "Bonnie if I did not care I would have left by now." She looks away and he can tell she's blushing given how the temperature of her hand had risen.

Enzo kisses her head then looks past her to see Damon and that girl he was talking to earlier enter and head their way. "Would you like to dance?" He stands his back towards Damon. Bonnie raises a brow in question, but places her hand on his. "Why the hell not?" He leads her to the dance floor where an upbeat song plays. Enzo shockingly places his hands just above her waist. Bonnie smiles slightly. "So Enzo what is it you do?" He spins her and pulls her back. "Would you believe me if I said I was a psychologist?" Bonnie shook her head.

He chuckles "I didn't think so, well Miss Bennett I am a doctor. A rather charming one at that." Bonnie snorts, "Yeah with a huge ego." He chuckles again. "So who is your supposed doppelganger?" Bonnie eyes darken slightly, "Her name is Maggie." Enzo nods then leans in he pulls back slightly. "What?" She asks he shakes his head then pulls her back in. "Enzo you slay devil already working your magic?" Enzo groans when he hears Damon. "Huh, I'm not surprised." Bonnie gets out off his hold and leave. "Damon you blubbering idoit, why the fuck would you say that?"

"Because you are fool we came here to get trashed and hammered." Enzo rolls his eyes he hastily leaves the club. He sees Bonnie outside on her phone, he uses his vamp hearing to listen in on her conversation. It doesn't sound like a happy one so he just walks up to her. "Whatever bye." Enzo stands right next to her. "Need a ride? No funny business I promise." He holds his hands in surrender. Bonnie sighs, "Fine, I just hope your not a stalker." He places his hands over his cold heart. "That one went right to the core." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

Once they reach his car Bonnie is in awe, "Come on, Bonnie let's get you home." She snaps out of it and gets in. When they arrive at her house Enzo walks her to her door only to be tackled by. "Jamie! Leave him alone!" Bonnie pulls him off. "Bon, why did you bring a vampire here you know the rolls." Bonnie shakes her head. "Just go back inside, I'll deal with you in a moment." Jamie leaves and Bonnie turns to Enzo. "When were you going to tell me?" Enzo shrugs, "I don't normally tell a woman that I'm a vampire when I first meet them. Anyways when were you going to tell me that you were a bloody werewolf?"

* * *

 ** _Hey guys I could not help but write another one, I know I have other stories that I need to update, and trust me they are on there way I promise! So let me know what you think, now that it's out in the open about Bonnie? Then also Enzo being a Doctor. Until next time...comments welcome!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What is wrong with you?

"Enzo-" Bonnie is cut off when Enzo crushes his lips against hers. _I thought that I would be disgusted by her smell and her taste, but this is so worth it._ Bonnie pulls back gasping and steps away from him. "What is wrong with you?" Enzo chuckles, "Oh, come on you can't stand there and act like you never wanted to kiss a vampire." Bonnie says nothing. "I should head in." Enzo nods slightly as she walks past him. He takes her hand, "Bonnie, regardless of what you are I would really like to get to know you." Bonnie looks down at their joined hands Enzo felt her warmth radiating off her. "Enzo, what good would that do? You know the rules, we are enemies and I don't want to have to be the one to.-" He cuts her off with another kiss. "Bonnie if that time comes I would rather have you kills me than someone else."

Bonnie sighs, "Fine." She release herself from his hold and heads in before he stops her again. "How will I contact you?" She looks up at him, "I'll find you." He raises a brow in question. "I got your scent." Bonnie leans in and inhales his scent again. "You should go before my little brother tries to attack you again." Enzo shakes his head before getting in his car and heading back to his rather large two story house. When he pulls up on his driveway he sees Damon waiting. Enzo sighs and gets out of his car. "What do you want now Damon?" Damon smirks, "You should have brought her home, it would have been fun to torture a werewolf." Enzo glares at him, "Even you wouldn't go that far." Damon shrugs, "Yeah, but still would have been fun to scare her."

Enzo shakes his head, "Damon there is no scaring them unless with a bullet, but other than that they have no fear." Damon blinks, "Enzo what the hell is wrong with you?" Enzo shakes his head, "She asked me the same question, and honestly I don't know." Damon sighs, "Well whatever it is get rid of it and forget her, before you end up killed." Enzo shakes his head, "There is no rule to where I cannot see her or date her. The only thing that is forbidden is love, and Damon I'm a cold-hearted bastard why would I even have to break that rule?" Damon says nothing, "Well, if that's all you came to warn me about than leave I still have to save people's lives." Damon shakes his head, "Yeah by stealing blood bags just so you live." Enzo throws him out of his house, "I don't still from the ones that are alive, and I'm not a murder like you." He slams his door and heads upstairs to shower.

When he lays down he dreams of Bonnie he shakes his head, but no matter what he does he can't get the werewolf woman off his mind. He stops fighting it and soon he falls back asleep.

When Enzo wakes up he feels as if he never had before like instead of dreading the day even though he loved his job, it just felt different. He dresses in his scrubs and lab coat with his stethoscope around his neck he puts on his waterproof shoes, he grabs his coffee and goes to his car. Once he arrives at work he swipes his card and heads to his office. Enzo can't even fill out any paperwork for his nurses when his pager goes off. "Jo what is it?" Enzo runs as he follow her to surgery. "Female, African-American with long black hair green eyes, her brother found her just outside of their house she got stabbed with get this a stop sign in her midsection, she may have several broken ribs and there is bruising all over her body she lost a lot of blood, her neck is cervical spine injury I'm not sure if she'll be able to walk again after this." Jo puts her head down as she hands him the list, "Jo contact her brother, tell him we will need a blood transfusion." She nods and starts to walk away.

"Jo, tell everyone that I just need your help with this, meet me in surgery once your done." Jo nods and leaves. Enzo grabs his surgical mask, cap, and gown grabbing gloves and his visor before heading to the operating room Jo is already there, "I called her brother he's already doing the transfusion." Enzo nods, "Now that we don't have and audience." He gently and steadily removes the piece of stop sign out of her midsection. "Still amazes me how a vampire can care for others." Jo says as she begins to stitch her up. "Well, not all of us are cold-hearted. Plus it's rare to see a witch working with a vampire without a cost." He pushes the some of the hair away from the woman's face, his eyes widen. "I know her. " Jo looks up from her work at him, "Who is she?" Enzo shakes his head. "Her name is Bonnie Bennett, she's a werewolf." Jo stops working, "Lorenzo you know you can't, not with her." Enzo goes back to work cleaning up her face body with a clean rag.

"Jo I'm not in love with her, I literally just met her last night." Jo nods and finishes patching Bonnie up. "Well good, let's get that neck brace on her and then you can add some of your blood to heal her." Enzo nods and grabs the brace he puts it on her before going and meeting her brother. "Mr. Bennett." Lorenzo removes his mask when he enters his office. "It was you, you son of a bitch!" He tries to tackle Enzo, but fails. "I did no such thing I went home after my conversation with your sister, I would never hurt her and I don't have any reason to." Jamie sighs, "I'm sorry is she going to be okay?" Enzo nods, "She is, but we will need to keep her here for a few days just to monitor her." Jamie nods, "So what really happened?" Jamie's eyes turn cold. "Why should I tell you?" Jo cuts in, "Because as your sister's doctor and nurse we need to know what or who did this to her." Enzo nods, "It was a vampire, he was saying that Bonnie was ruining his best friend and that he was going to kill her for what she's done."

"Who said that exactly?" Enzo asks though he dreaded the answer. "I heard Bonnie say 'Damon' before he started squeezing her neck." Enzo storms out of his office, "Lorenzo, don't go do what your about to do." Jo says as she follow him. "Jo, Damon hurt Bonnie because of me. He does not get a free pass." Jo places a hand on his tense shoulder. "What good would it do Bonnie if you, her doctor left to go and kill his best friend." Enzo sighs, "Your right, I'm not thinking straight." Jo nods, "Let the council deal with Damon, right now Bonnie needs you." Enzo nods heads to Bonnie's room with Jo right behind him. Jamie is already in their talking to her. "Ahem." Jo clears her throat. "Hi, Miss Bennett I'm your nurse Jo Saltzman. And this is Dr. Lorenzo St. John. How are you feeling?" Bonnie blinks she responses hoarsely. "Numb, sore, and water." Enzo nods and gets her some cool water with a straw he gives it to Jamie, who helps her take a sip.

"Miss Bennett, we are going to need to keep here for a few days so we can monitor you." Bonnie gives a thumbs up which causes Enzo to smile. "I hope that you don't mind, I thought since she can't nod right now the thumbs up would be better." Jo smiles, "That's fine now can I talk to you Mr. Bennett?" Jo leads Jamie out of the room. "Wow you where not kidding about being a doctor." He chuckles a little before he gets closer, "I gave you some of my blood just to speed up your recovery." Bonnie smiles weakly, "Thank you, I-" Enzo shakes his head, "Just focus on getting better and if you need anything call me of Jo, alright?" Bonnie gives him a lazy thumbs up. "Good I'll see you later." He starts to walk away when she takes his hand Enzo feels her warmth yet again, "Damon." He squeezes her hand gently "He will be dealt with by the council, I assure you." Enzo says softly to soft for his liking Bonnie lets go of his hand and he leaves.

Jamie goes back in and Jo is waiting for him in his office. "You know the council might just weave your relationship with her." Enzo shakes his head, "What relationship I don't know her, other than she's a fighter and she's beautiful even in a hospital bed." Jo crosses her arms, "Lorenzo it alright to like her, just as you don't give up on her." Enzo stops writing signatures, "I was not planning on it. Bonnie Bennett is worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 We could try

Enzo spends little time at home. He spends most of his time at the hospital taking care of his patients and well, Bonnie. He had to compel some of the nurses away because they kept checking up on him. Enzo was good after the first three times and then it just got annoying. So the only one that he could really rely on was Jo and she hardly ever bugged him. She would come in asks him to sign a few papers, give him an update on Bonnie, or just get him another cup of coffee. He shook his head and walked out of the hospital getting some much needed air. He places his hands behind his head and sighs deeply. Eventually he goes back inside and goes straight to Bonnie's room. He is relieved when he doesn't see her brother in the room.

He takes a seat in the uncomfortable chair next to her placing his hand on the bed. "You know I honestly don't know why I feel this way about you. We just met and now you're my patient, because Damon. Because he doesn't want us to at least be friends. Which I will say that it's odd for this." He gestures to between them. "For some reason I'm drawn to you. It could just be a bloody feeling, but there is something different about you. Now if you would allow it I'd like to be a friend to your regardless of what you are. Just give me a-" He looks at Bonnie as she moves. Her green eyes open she stares at him like he's not real.

"Shut up. Your literally giving me a headache with all that sappy shit." Bonnie says her face emotionless. Enzo quirks a brow up at her. "I'm just trying to apologize to you, but clearly that is not what you need." Bonnie nods stiffly. "Your right I don't want your apology since your not the vampire that staked me with a fucking stop sign!" Her eyes start to glow. "Bonnie calm down you still need to rest. The council will deal with Damon." Bonnie scoffs. "Your council or mine? Yours doesn't give a damn about werewolves just themselves with their upper class bullshit." Enzo chuckles shaking his head. "Like your bum council will actually try anything, thing that their all from the hood." Bonnie hit him with her pillow.

"Your really shouldn't harass your doctor, love." Enzo says with a wink. Bonnie rolls her eyes. Jo knocks on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but Enzo your late for your check up on Little Kol." Enzo stands giving Bonnie one last wink before leaving. Little Kol is doing so much better he's out of his coma and moving. That is progress in Enzo's book, once he makes his rounds. Enzo goes back to his office he's not even inside for like two minutes before he's paged to Bonnie's room. He doesn't even have to ask Jo when he reaches her door to see.

Damon who has just impaled Jamie with a knife. Then he vamps over to Bonnie digging his fingers into her chest. Enzo vamps over to him and snaps his neck. He bites his wrist placing it at Bonnie's lips. She shifts her head to the side refusing to drink. "Bonnie, listen to me if you don't take this then you will die. And how do you think that will make your brother feel when he wakes up to find his sister dead?" Bonnie looks at Jamie who is knocked out and bleeding in the corner then she drinks his blood with no more fuss. Enzo smiles Jo takes over and begins to bandage her up. Enzo kneels before Jamie he pulls the knife out and then feeds him his blood. Jamie through unconscious growls.

Jo stitches him up then follows Enzo out of her room with Damon. "A cloak would really help right about now." Enzo says calmly trying not to let his temper get the best of him. Jo say a word and soon the rest of the hospital is oblivious to him. When they get outside Enzo throws Damon to the ground he soon wakes up groaning in pain. When he realizes he's outside he vamps over to them only to be pushed back by an invisible force. "You really think some stupied spell will keep me from doing what is necessary?" Enzo shakes his head, "No, I'm just curious to why the bloody hell would you do this?" Damon laughs bitterly.

"Because look at what she's doing to you man. Your not yourself." Enzo smirks, "Says the guy who has fallen for a human." Jo looks at them both shocked. "Damon, Lorenzo has done nothing wrong. You are the one who has overstepped boundaries." Damon glares at her then smirks, "So what? The Council loves me so I'm not the problem." He points an accusing finger at Enzo, "This one is. And so are those ones that he's protecting." Enzo's smirk falters. "It's my job you blubbering idoit or did you forget what my profession is?" Damon rolls his eyes, "Yeah and you use that to get your supply I applaud you for stealing blood from patients."

Enzo shakes his head turning and walking back inside. Jo follows him to his office. "Jo, I'm fine. Just go check on the Bennetts." Jo nods leaving without a word Enzo sighs. _Blast I'm starting to feel things that my cold heart should not feel._ He gets up and checks on some of his other patients. Once he's assured himself that they have what they need he goes back to his office. Once inside he signs more documents for medication that some other patients need. Jo knocks on his door. "Jo, you don't have to knock." Jo shrugs before taking a seat. "Enzo we have to move her and her brother."

Enzo looks at her slightly confused. "Why do we have to do that? They are perfectly safe here." Jo looks shocked. "Enzo tomorrow night is a full moon." Enzo confused disappears as quickly as it came. "The Werewolf Curse." Jo nods. "We need to get them to a safe place, though I am a powerful witch I can only do so much." Enzo nods. Knowing the price that many witches had to pay for over using their magic. "I have plenty of space in my basement." Jo looks at him skeptical. "What?" Jo shakes her head. They both get up and go off Bonnie's room Jamie is awake.

"It pains me to say this, but thank you. Both of you for keeping Bonnie alive." Enzo speak. "We didn't just take care of her you know, I mean who else could you get blood from to heal your injuries?" Jamie rolls his eyes. "I can't move her and it's the Full Moon tomorrow." Jo nods. "Enzo has a place we can take her where she'll be comfortable." Jamie scoffs. "And where's that? His cellar?" Jo shakes her head. "And where will you be when all this occurs?" Enzo asks. "Out." Enzo sighs he picks Bonnie up in his arms. Jo takes her off her IV and they walk out of the hospital.

Enzo leads Jo to his house. He opens the door and they go down to his basement. "Enzo what the hell is this?!" Jo demands. Enzo looks around in shock. "None of this was here yesterday, bloody hell it was Damon!" They look at his changed basement that has steel chains everywhere. Enzo notices several bottles of something he places Bonnie on the bed then he touches it. He hisses in pain drawing his hand back. "It's vervain." Jo nods stiffly. "I guess it is convenient to have all this because I heard that werewolf transformations are really painful." Enzo nods then points to the vervain. "And that?" Jo shrugs. "I suppose they use it to keep pain at bay." Enzo nods but does not chain Bonnie to the bed. "I will place a spell over your house so Damon doesn't try anything. Then I will see you tomorrow here." Enzo nods as he watches Jo leave the basement.

He uses his vampire hearing to make sure that she got into her vehicle safely. Before he went up to his room to sleep.


End file.
